


Lee Jordan's Radio Debut

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullet Point Fiction, Radio, The Wizarding Wireless, radio host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Going from secret shows while on the run to a static 1am-4am slot is an adjustment. For everyone.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Kudos: 12





	Lee Jordan's Radio Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Thomas' Family Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117126) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 

  * He starts with a 1 am-4 am time-slot
  * At first, he hates the time because there are no listeners. 
  * But then, Hannah Abbott becomes a healer at St. Mungo’s and starts listening to him on shift. 
  * This starts a cascade of the other healers listening. 
  * They send him owls with requests 
  * He gets fangirls. Some of them send him dirty pics/underwear/candy 
  * He gets regular fans. 
  * He comes to be a cult legend - people spreading his show around by word of mouth
  * WWN doesn’t know how this newbie show has gotten so big. 
  * They offer to move him to a more popular timeslot. 
  * But it’s been about a year or so since and Lee has established a solid listenership, so he declines. 
  * WWN starts getting advert requests to advertise during Lee’s show. 
  * Lee’s time starts making WWN real money. 
  * It’s slow. But, society shifts, before, Diagon rolled up around 7 pm - But now nightlife happens. 
  * With cafes and bars. But then with bookshops, dance halls, duelling halls, all open late. 
  * Why? Because Lee has single-handedly made the wizarding society stay up late. 


End file.
